


Top Ten Kai Quotes That Aren't Canon But Should Be

by AstraLowelle



Series: Top Ten Non-Canon Quotes [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 10 Quotes Challenge, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Just as the title says.
Series: Top Ten Non-Canon Quotes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210112
Kudos: 16





	Top Ten Kai Quotes That Aren't Canon But Should Be

"Kai… you can't set something on fire just because you stubbed your toe on it."

"If you make _one more_ stupid pun about your _stupid_ hair being on FI-YA, Kai…"

_"It was just a compliment, Kai! I swear! It wasn't- I just said her hair looked nice! Please don't kill me!"_

"Want some noodles with your hot sauce, Kai?"

"Hey, Kai, c'mere and help me cream Lloyd at Mario Kart."

"I said _cream him_ , Kai! Not _hand him the game on a silver platter_!"

"He _ee_ ey, Kai, how's Sky _yyy_ yyler? Ow."

"Kai, there is absolutely no _way_ one person can comfortably ingest that much hot sauce."

"Can you help me weld my sword back together, Kai? It kinda fell apart."

_"KAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"_


End file.
